Akatsuki: New Found Glory
by The Secret Sal
Summary: After there teacher dies 10 student attempt to find the murder. WARNING YAOI! KISAITA PEINKO ZETSUTOBI SASODEI AND KAKUHIDAN. Also I do not own naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Itachi Uchiha sits straight up looking at the wall. the weasel is tired and could care less about school. It will be the same he says i will just blend into the crowd. His alarm clock rings. What the point he thinks to himself why do i even bother having a clock when i'll wake up anyway.

he huffs and get up. he starts his morning as usual stupid school he thinks to himself. He starts on his way to home room. he enters the room where a bunch of kids just stare at him. It had always been like this for the weasel. No one ever cared or had much to say to him. he takes the seat in the back.

The kids start talking about who knows what when a girl with blue hair walks into the room. She takes the seat next to him.

"Hi" she says. The weasel is startled when did anyone speak to him.

"HN" he replied.

"Oh, what that supposed to mean," Konan asks.

"HN!" Itachi says louder.

Konan wonders what could be the matter with this kid. She had never really seen him before. Maybe he came from a new school, i don't know. Konan didn't really worry to much maybe he's shy.

"So" Konan begins to speak "you ready it's the first day and" Konan is cut off by Itachi.

"Alone" Itachi says.

"What" Konan reponds. Itachi starts to think maybe he will be nice maybe highschool would be nice if he had a friend.

"Nothing it the first day and I'm fine" Itachi lets out.

The teacher, whose name is Mrs. Anko, passes out the schedule and Konan sees they have the same lunch and 5 hour. "OMG" Konan says "We have the same fifth hour and lunch." Itachi stres at her and says "Oh Great" in a stale voice.

Konan looks at Itachi he is pretty she thinks. He can definitely be her new friend. She thinks of all the things they will do together such as shop clothes before she hears Itachi say somehting.

"Huh" she says.

"I said we also have 2 period together," Itachi manages to say. Itachi hated to repeat himself. He was a Weasel of little words.

"Yay" Konan said. she thought about her friendless days. She had always been called ugly but his year she changed her appearance and got a piercing and now she hot. Now she had a new friend Itachi Uchiha.

She waws so excited until the bell rung signaling it was time to go. Now she was on to period one.

"Bye Itachi see ya second hour." she said friendly as ever.

"Ok" Itatchi said. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself Konan thought, just maybe.

* * *

><p>Konan takes a seat in her first hour. It was art she loved art and was always turning paper into magic. She looked around the room to see the class filling with very few people. Sad she thought. The class set in tables and she did not want to be alone. oh how she wished Itachi had this class.<p>

"Hi un. Is this seat taking un." she looks and sees a blonde girl.

"Ok" Konan said. "So how are you" Konan begins friendly conversation.

"Fine un" She says.

"I love your hair it must take a lot of work to do it like that. Can you share tips woman to woman," Konan continues.

"What Un" Deidara says "I am a guy un. So you can kiss my ass hmmm"

Konan looks him over again and then sees with his jacket she could not tell if he had boobs or not so excuse her. "I'm sorry" she manages to say.

"It's ok, hmm. If I had a dollar for every time that happened, un" Deidara said.

Just then a red head takes a seat across from Konan and Deidara. They both looked at him and he looked back.

"What are you looking at," he said.

"OMG" Konan squealed. She wondered what side of the bed did he wake up on.

"So why are you taking this class, un" deodara said.

"I love art!" Konan practically shouted.

"Me to!" Deidera squealed. "I love fireworks and how they go boom."

Sasori looked up what an idiot fireworks are not art. "Hey, fireworks are not art! Art is forever and always. Art is eternal!."

"No, hmm" Deidara corrected. "Art is for the moment and less for a limited time, yeah"

"You are a stupid dumb fuckertard!" Sasori yelled! Konan looked frightened why was Sasori so mad about art. She thought everyone could have their opinion.

"Am not Un" Deidara replied.

"You're a stupid girl!" Sasori said.

"I'm not a girl, Un"

"Oh Really! Well you really need to do something about your hair. Never mind scratch that your whole appearance"

"I'm perfect, Un" Deidara replied.

Konan just started sketching knowing this is gonna be a long first hour.

* * *

><p>Itachi took a seat in second hour, Newpaper , he only picked the class because he thought it would be pleasing and quiet.<p>

Konan walked in with Sasori and Deidara following. Turns out they had Newpaper as well.

"Guys this is Itachi." She said.

"Hi" they both said but Deidera added his usual Un.

"Why did you say Un" Itachi asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Un" Deidera replied. Itachi decided to let it go.

Then a blue man walked in. It was Kisame he a swimmer. Most people still treated him poorly for his sharky looks. He tried to have surgery to rid himself of it through surgery but that only made matters worse. His skin then turned a shade of blue.

Itatchi stared at the blue man. Most people would fine him ugly, but in all truth Itatchi loves Kisame. He loves everything about the shark. He was blue but no it did not matter to Itatchi he wanted him so badly.

Kisame greets them and the say hi back. Except Itatchi because he is to star struck.

In walis Zetsu with Pein. Pein thought Zetsu seemed cool even though he talked to himself most of the time. He haf made a friend during first hour.

They all say hey to Pein and Zetsu but Konan is shocked. She and him use to be in love beck in 4th grade before he moved away.

"Hi" Pein says to Konan.

"Hello" Konan says so nervously. An awkward silence takes over and it is broken by cuss words ringing in everyone's ears.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING WHORE SLUT BITCH!" Hidan screams. Kakazu returns the cuss words with "YOU EVIL WHORE. TRIFLING FILTH ASS BITCH. FUCK OUT MY FACE!.

Even Sasori looks shocked. He realized that he had nothing on the two of them.

They finish

"Joshin Damit, Hello" Hidan says.

"Hi" Everyone says and Deidara and an un.

"AHHHHHHHH" Tob. Scream. As he falls into the room. Wher. Did he come from they all wonder. Itachi looks and realize that is his cousin. What an idiot he says to himself.

"Hello!" Tobi says so loud everyone's ears ring. "You" Tobi says and points to Itatchi.

Tobi runs up and hugs Itatchi long and hard. Tears come down his eyes. Itachi stares at him he wonders whatis his problem. Everypne stares. Itatchi hates attention.

"Get off me" Itatchi says. Him and Tobi use to be close until their dads quit talking and refuse to let them see each other. They both always wondered why, but Itatchi decisded thag this was not the place nor the time.

"Calm down Tobi. We will talk later" Itatchi Whispers.

"What the fuck is his problem" Hidan said.

"We just haven't seen each other in a while" Itatchi stated and felt he would have to say more. "We are cousins"

The others stared as if they wanted to say something, but The teacher walked in "Welcome to Newpaper" she said. "I am your advisor Kurenai.

* * *

><p><strong>I would love suggestion on where to go next review would be nice thanks.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next moth the 10 teenagers grew close to Kurenai. To day to celebrate the great review their paper was getting, the teens were going to Kurenai house where they would have a potluck.

"Okay Suske. I will be back later" Itatchi said.

"Alright, but when you come back you have to help me with my homework" Suske said.

"Ok fine what are you gonna do when I'm gone"

"Sai coming over"

"Ok" Itachi thought about it. "Wait what about Naruto. I thought he was your best friend."

"He is but he is somewhere with Gaara and Sai and I are gonna find them"

"Ok have fun anyways I have to go. Potluck starts in 15 minutes"

"Ok"

Itatchi grabs the spaghetti his dad made? And meets his dad outside. His dad drives hI'm to Kurenai house.

When they arrived his dad saw Tobi walking to the door.

"Why is here" his had hissed.

"Oh Tobi he is on the newspaper staff"

"Ok, but other than that I don't want you to have anything else to do with him"

"Dad could you tell me why"

"No I honestly don't know his parents just quit speaking to me and your mother. They did not even come to your mom funeral"

Itatchi could see it that his dad was very hurt. He decided he would leave it alone for now. He said goodby and left the car. He was happy his dad did not make him leave staff.

* * *

><p>Sasori was the earliest which was no surprise. He hated to be kept waiting which was exactly why he was the copy editor. He would hound them about meeting deadline so he can read over the paper. He also never missed a deadline. Sasori was to good for that.<p>

The only thing he couldn't stand was that stupid blonde who could care less about any deadline and was always late to everything. He was late to class and late for life.

"Hi Un"

He looked over to see Deidera what the fuck was he doing here so early. It was pissing him off that he was this early. He was supposed to be late,

"Hi but aren't you early"

"Yes" Deidara had kind of a little crush on Sasori. He decided to show up early to knock him off his game.

"What dish did you bring" Sasori said with a smirk.

"I bought the cake and Ice cream and you"

"Oh I bought burgers"

"Sounds good"

"Yep" Their was a silence until Tobi and Itachi entered. Itatchi had told him what his dad said. He had Tobi had gotten really close again. Tobi admitted that he had not told his parents yet. They would be angry.

"Hi" Tobi ran and gave Deidara a hug.

"Let go Un" Deidara said.

Itatchi watched until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh hi Konan" Itatchi said. Over the last month the two had become inseparable. Konan had become Itatchi best friend. He could not believe it. Only her Deidara and Tobi knew about his thing for Kisame. Deidara only knew because he is prior always snooping. Stupid blonde he wanted to cut hi stung out. He always teased Itatchi for it.

Itatchi had made slow progress with his love for Kisame. The two had not held conversation very long but at least they had something.

Just then Pein and Zetsu walked in.

"Hello.** How are you****" **Zetsu said. They still were a little freaked out when his voice changed up. **  
><strong>

"Hello" They all said.

Kakazu and Hidan walked in irrterting everything and bringing chaos.

"Stupid Fucker I told you what it was hot and you dropped the dish"

"Whatever"

"What happen" Konan asked.

"He dropped most of the Hot dogs I brought for the potluck" Hidan said.

"Okay" Konan said she knew Hidan was so petite when it came to Kakazu. He always had to go overboard. If she had anything to say she would say he had a little crush. The. She thouthpght about her. No one except Itatchi and Deidara, because he is a snoop, knew about her crush on Pein and their past history. She sighed she had to keep moving on no way he still cared about her.

Kurenai append coming I to the back yard. "Hi guys" she said cheerfuly. "Where Kisame" she said.

Just then the large shark came rushing in. "Hello" he said.

They all returned the gesture. "What you bring to the party" Iatachi said trying to start conversation. "Oh I bought some shrimp"

"How typical a shark brings shell fish" Itatchi said, with a laugh. Kisame smiled and gigelled to. Inside he wanted to cry he wanted Itatchi to see him as more than a blue shark monster.

"I havento go to the bathroom" Kisame said.

"Okay" Itatchi said. He watch Kisame leave. Itatchi broke down did he say something wrong. He did not want to offend him just be with him. He ran into Kurenai house and hid.

Kurenai saw and followed. She caught him lying on the floor in the living room. "Itatchi what is wrong" she said.

"Nothing"

"Come on Itatchi"

"I think..."

"You think you like Kisame"

"How did you know"

"I know a lot and guess what"

"What"

"I think he likes you to"

"Really"

"Yep. So when your ready the party still here and you can tell Kisame when the time is right. No rush.

* * *

><p>The potluck was in full swing and Asuma, Kurenai, Hidan, Sasori and Kakzu were playing cards.<p>

Zetsu was talking to Kisame, Tobi and Pein, while Itatchi and Konan were waking. The two notice Deidara was missing. They bent inside to look for him and found him on his phone kissing a picture of Sasori. Deidera jumped as he saw them staring at him.

"OMG, UN!"

"You little whore" Konan said.

"I know right" Itatchi said. "You tried to use our crushes against us and your here making out with Sasori's picture"

"Well, Un. See I can explain"

"No explanations, Un" Konan said.

Konan and Itatchi laughed and the two walked off.

"No, Un. You can't say anything. Please"

"Fine" Konan turned around. "Only if you keep our secret" Konan smiled now the blonde could no longer touch her.

Deidara sat dumbfounded how could anyone but Kurenai know who he liked. He made sure he kept it a secret. Oh god, Un what is he gonna do.

* * *

><p>The potluck was over and Hidan had convinced Kakazu to walk him home. He was so happy that Kakazu agreed. He started talking until they reached his house.<p>

"Hey Kuzu you wanna come in or you know stay"

"Sure I have to tell my mom but I'm sure it will be ok"

Kakazu pulled out his phone and called his mom who gave him the ok. He walked into Hidan house. It was nice. He was so shocked. The way Hidan acted he acted as if he were so classless.

Hidan took Kakzu to his room. "So you can sleep In the guess room or in here. But I would love it if you slept in my bed."

"Why" Kakzu asked.

"I like you asshole"

"Really me"

"Yeah" then Hidan pulled Kakazu to the bed and the two made out.

* * *

><p>In the morning Konan woke up. She stared at her wall. Today he rand Itatchi were supposed to get together to figure out how they were gonna get there crushes. then her phone rang. It was Itatchi and she picked it up.<p>

"What's wrong"

"She is dead"

"Who"

"Kurenai"

"No"

"Turn on the tv"

she looked at the screen and saw her teachers face and it said she was murdered. Who could of done this to her? Konan thought she was so nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and would love suggestions. Also new chapter will be coming soon. Lastly if the grammars bad sorry been working lol.<strong>


End file.
